


[Cover Art] for "The Ground Beneath Your Feet" by Chryse

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Ground Beneath Your Feet" by Chryse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



Another wonderful fan writer who seems to understand my personal reading of the characters better than the official writers and provides a tale where the description of PTSD is handled expertly. Here's a lovely story that takes into account the fact that everything that has happened up to Series Three will have had an emotional impact on both Sherlock and John. Especially Sherlock if he doesn't come back from exile at the end of HLV (hint, you don't send someone off into the field and expect them to turn up unscathed physically or mentally do you?).

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/osyCZBhj0koxoLpl_glnvdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Not to give spoilers, the image used is of Worth Abbey in Sussex but could well be somewhere in Yorkshire which is the story setting. I used it as it has that lovely tower in the picture which fits perfectly as part of the story. 


End file.
